


You're Home Late

by MimicMadness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Namelessshipping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Teasing, This was written at 3AM, Title Kink, bottom red, green is mentioned at the very end, nameless shipping - Freeform, top blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Red tells Blue he's going out to train and loses track of time. Blue isn't very happy about that.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 35





	You're Home Late

Red winced slightly as he was more or less slammed against the wall. His eyes went wide as they locked with the pair of blue-green eyes in front of him. The normal bright and mischievous eyes of Blue were darkened with hunger, staring Red down like a cat would a canary. Red swallowed hard. This was new.

Red opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, Blue’s lips slammed into his own as he was forced further against the wall, the air between them quickly growing hot. Between rough and dominating kisses that made Red weak at the knees, melting him into submission, Blue spoke. “You’re late.” Was all he growled.

Red whined loudly as Blue bit down and sucked on a pulse point on his neck. Red was about an hour late, wasn't he? He foggily recalled telling Blue he’d be back from training by 7. He couldn't concentrate enough to wonder what time it must be. His whine grew an octave in pitch as Blue began to grind, slowly and teasingly, against Red’s clothed crotch. He tried to grip onto Blue’s arms, but the other male kept him pinned firmly against the wall. Red was stronger, but he made no choice to fight the advances.

He let out a yelp as Blue suddenly bit down hard on his neck, feeling the vibration of a chuckle on his skin. He felt his cock throb as Blue ran a hand under his shirt, flicking a thumb over one of his nipples.

“Look at you…” He purred into Red’s ear. “I’ve barely even touched you and you're hard… I didn't know it'd be  _ this _ easy to beat the champion.” Red’s face flushed with embarrassment. Arceus was Blue hot when he topped, and he’d be damned if he said he hated the degradation. “The high and mighty Red… all squirming and whining and pathetic because of his rival.” A low whimper escaped Red’s throat.

“C-Come on…..” Red’s voice crackled with lack of use, he hated begging. He hated feeling weak. He knew that Blue knew, and he knew that Blue loved to get the upper hand whenever possible.

“I'm sorry, Red, I didn't hear you…” Blue jerked his hips against Red’s, causing him to let out a shocked gasp that was intertwined with a moan. “Did you say something?” Red shot Blue a half-hearted glare, the word ‘jerk’ on the tip of his tongue. While this was  _ new _ it wasn't the first time it had happened, and Red knew what he needed to do. But he was stubborn.

Red shook his head, which caused Blue to frown. Blue pressed his body closer, pushing Red further into the wall. “I think you forgot who’s in charge here…” The husky growl was something that seemed almost alien coming from Blue’s mouth. Red bit his lip before nodding. An amused expression flickered across Blue’s face quickly. He could read Red better than anyone else. “Maybe I'll remind you who the  _ real _ champion is now… only if you're a good boy and use your words, though.” 

Red resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his lover, instead playing into the submissive role he knew turned Blue on just as much as when he was as predatory as Blue was now. He shrunk back as much as he could, which wasn't much. “Who…” He swallowed hard. “Who’s the real champion?” Red’s voice was quiet, but compared to the silence of the room - not counting the panting between the two men - it was more than audible enough for Blue’s taste.

“Maybe you'll find out after he fucks you raw…” Blue sucked on his neck, drawing out a gasp. “But you’ll have to beg first~” Red bit back a groan.

“Can-” His words were cut off by a sharp and sudden moan as Blue began to nibble and bite along his neck and collar bone, he swallowed. “Blue… p-please fuck me. Arceus please you're killing me here, if you don't quit it I'll just cum in my pants.” Red’s face matched his name.

The air between them was sticky and hot. Blue grabbed Red by the wrist and dragged him to the bed, causing him to yelp. Blue grabbed Red’s collar, forcing him into a rough and hungry kiss, threatening to steal the air from the other’s lungs

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Blue’s lips smashed into Red’s once again. “But you have to suck me off first. No touching yourself either.” Blue tugged Red’s hair curiously, neither of them had really experimented with hair pulling before, but the mewl that rose from Red’s throat was more than enough encouragement.

Red was panting heavily as he sunk to his knees, quickly, yet clumsily, undoing Blue’s jeans, letting them pool at his feet before freeing his hard cock. Both men knew how good Red was at giving head, mainly due to the many teasing blowjobs he’d given to his partner. He decided he’d amp it up a notch this time.

Dragging his tongue along the base of Blue’s dick, he flicked it over the head before taking in his whole length. Usually Red took it slow but Arceus was he dying for  _ something _ , he was way too pent up. Blue really was a huge fucking ass sometimes. The quickness of Red’s motions was an obvious shock to Blue as he buried his fingers into the other’s jet black hair, hissing curses and letting moans fall from his mouth. It seemed like, if just for a moment, Blue forgot he was in charge.

Red worked his partner’s cock as brilliantly as he usually did. Sucking hard, deep throating — thank Arceaus for his lack of gag reflex — and dragging his hand along the areas not occupied by his mouth. When Blue pulled him away, yanking him by his hair and causing a moan with both pain and pleasure to fall from the other’s spit slick lips, he could tell that they were both more than ready. Plus, Red was already so frustrated he seemed like he was going to burst into tears.

“Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing now~” Blue purred, voice teasing as he nipped at Red’s neck.

“Thank fucking Arceus…” Red’s voice was hoarse, he gripped onto Blue’s shirt tightly. “I-Is it hot in here or is it just you?” He joked lightly, a small smirk appearing on his rival’s face.

It was a whirlwind as Blue’s lips crashed against Red’s. Clothing was tossed aside carelessly, hands exploring the other’s sweat-slicked bodies, hot breaths coming out in short puffs between kisses. Blue pushed Red onto the bed, drawing a yelp from him.

Red’s eyes snapped open and he let out a harsh yell, however quiet he tried to keep himself, as Blue stroked his aching cock. Red growled lowly. He  _ hated _ all this stupid teasing.

“Just… just fuck me already, dear Arceus you’re such a tease!” Red sobbed out, frustration beginning to reach a boiling point. He clawed at Blue’s back.

“Okay, okay, calm your Horseas.” Red resisted the urge to pout, but quickly let out a harsh gasp as Blue pushed into him. He must have not been paying attention, then again, his mind was foggy from the built up frustration he could barely concentrate on much of anything.

Red dug his nails into Blue’s back, earning a low hiss from him as he bottomed out. Red moaned softly as Blue rolled his hips a few times, allowing Red to adjust to his cock. After a few moments, Blue looked to Red quizzically. Red let out a deep sigh, before nodding. Blue gave him a quick peck, before he started moving. He didn’t waste any time, sitting up a bit and grabbing Red’s hips before picking up a rough pace.

“S-Shit!” Red yelped in surprised, a loud moan tumbling from his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Blue, nails digging deep into his shoulders. Blue bit back a hiss, running one hand through Red’s messy black hair, before tightening his grip and pulling rather roughly. Red couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped him. Pain seemed to be a new kink of his.

Red was breathless, panting in between moans and gasps and curses and slurs, hands fisting the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white, and when Blue shifted to have one of Red’s legs over his shoulder he flung his hand up to cover his mouth as Blue slammed into his prostate. Blue tsked, grabbing Red’s hands and pinning them above his head.

“That isn’t how we treat the champion, now is it~?” Red bit his lip, trying his best to hold back the loud and embarrassing sounds that would surely spill from his mouth. This only annoyed Blue more. He huffed, thrusting shallowly and slowly.

“You mother fu- SHIIIIIT~!” As soon as Red had started to speak, Blue ramped his pace back up to what it was at before. While Red was embarrassed by his loud moans and squeals, he knew if he tried to cover his mouth or stop the noises from escaping Blue would only slow down to a tease, maybe even pull out. By now he was just so frustrated he needed that relief.

“B-Blue, pl- aah~! -please t-touch meeee~!” Red whined out, turning his head to look away from Blue, the color of his face matching his name. He knew Blue had that stupid triumphant smirk on his face.

“Well… I guess I can~” Blue’s voice was smooth as silk as he reached down, beginning to jerk Red’s swollen cock. It didn’t take too long for Red to cum, sweating and gasping for air between moans, and Blue was soon to follow.

They stayed like that for a while, panting and coming back down to earth. Red was the first to speak.

“D...Do you think Green heard us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Green most definitely heard


End file.
